


[法札] 行進、抱抱、休止符(莫薩莫)

by Meiken



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 米札flo薩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiken/pseuds/Meiken
Summary: 薩列里是他的休止符。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 10





	[法札] 行進、抱抱、休止符(莫薩莫)

**Author's Note:**

> *米札FLO薩  
> *一個腦袋放飛的短文

+

  
莫札特將下巴抵在肩頭那塊黑色布料上輕蹭，心滿意足的嘆口氣。  
  


這動作他已做得不下百次，每一次都帶給他愉悅和快樂。他的鼻尖漫著迷人舒心的木質香調味，嘴角和眼尾會因為這簡單動作稍稍上揚，如果這時背後再熨上熟悉的暖意，那抹弧度便會加深。  
  


他沒有說他有多喜愛這時刻。用自己的雙臂牢牢擁住被黑色布料包裹的溫暖軀體，用自己的心跳去牽引另一個心跳達到同頻，用自己的唇瓣去拓印柔軟發燙的耳垂和修剪整齊的短鬚，用自己的嗓音低聲道盡愛意和讚美，以及用自己的眼眸對視那雙濕潤的、包裹同樣情感的琥珀色眼睛。  
  


他的大師有雙很美的眼睛。  
  


雖然薩列里說過他在他的眼睛窺探到星星和火焰，引人駐足且流連忘返，就像長途跋涉的旅人，在橫跨冰原之地有幸見識到宏大斑斕的璀璨光瀑，或是在疲憊之際受到獵戶人家收留並得到一碗足以溫暖全身的熱湯和野味。不管是哪種，薩列里認為莫札特本身就是救贖和恩賜。  
  


莫札特總是帶著笑意聽完薩列里閱讀樂譜時的喃喃評語，他沒說的是當薩列里的眼睛看到樂譜時，那雙眼映出來的光像是被幽冥黑暗包圍的火種，孤獨又燙人。那微光可能是茫茫大海中一處標的的燈塔，也可能是旅人歸家時指引所在的燭火，或許比不過漫天繁星，卻比繁星意義重要太多。  
  


星星總會殞落，而燈塔和燭火便是星星墜落時的指標及歸處。薩列里的存在本身就是為莫札特的回歸之地。  
  


你瞧，要他說他就是在五線譜上遊走的旅人和詩人，所到之處皆留下讚美和歌頌，毫不停歇的讓旋律和音符大肆悠揚和綻放。他是星星、是極光，更誇張一點的說法是音樂本身，人們追尋他、簇擁他，而他只追尋至高無上、更大更廣的領域，用盡腦海中躍動的所有音符，在每一線每一間留下數不盡的光屑點綴，種下一顆顆音符，意猶未盡時再反覆行進，好似永不疲憊。直到他撞上有如礁石的薩列里。  
  


薩列里便是樂譜上的各分音休止符，一開始阻擋他的行進軌跡，讓他的音符之路磕磕絆絆，像地上的小石子，行走不至於困難，就是有些惱人。可當他正視且剖析宮廷樂長的為人和靈魂後，發現休止符並非阻礙音符的進行，事實上休止符同樣也是音符本身，他的存在讓音律變得柔和完美，讓躍動過多的音符得以稍加喘息和休憩，同時激盪出更多精彩樂章。  
  


多麼驚人又珍貴的發現。  
  


而此刻他正牢牢擁抱他的原生之地和靈魂半身、他和諧的休止符和並行的低音譜、他的光同時也是他的影。  
  


他的薩列里。  
  


「莫札特，請問您抱夠了嗎？」耳邊傳來宮廷樂長無奈地詢問，然而掌心仍舊熨貼在他的後背來回輕撫，不見推開他的跡象。  
  


「還沒呢，我的大師。」音樂天才笑嘻嘻地親吻好幾下那隻越來越紅的耳殼，萬分愉快的撒嬌著，「我兩個小時沒看到您啦，現在需要大師的很多抱抱獲取靈感。」  
  


於是薩列里任由對方繼續這份不知道會到何時、被羅森伯格看到又會大聲嚷嚷有失禮儀的行為了。  
  


莫札特沒有說他有多喜愛這個時刻。  
  


如此再平常不過的動作，他的靈魂終得安穩。  
  
  


FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：  
> 休止符的構想出自某次團練時指揮老師說的話。  
> 大意是音符不可能無止盡的行進下去，你聽太多音符是會累的，這時候休止符的作用就萬分重要，同時他也是音符的一種，能適時調整音符的步調，所以你不能眼裡只有那些豆芽而忘記休止符。  
> 老師會這麼說是因為總是有人無視休止符然後把拍子唱太長wwww  
> 於是乎我腦袋再度放飛了((
> 
> 另外這篇還有擴寫後續，內容收錄在本子《NACH SALIERI.》裡。


End file.
